High School With The Koopalings!
by iLoveLarryKoopax3
Summary: Follow the Koopalings on their adventure through high school while the make new friends, enemies, and maybe even new romantic relationships!
1. Chapter 1

High School With The Koopalings

Chapter 1 : New Kids

**OMG IT'S MAH FIRST FANFIC. WAT. Anyways, yeah I seen lots of stories like this so I thought 'I wanna make one!' So I did! If you want your OC in here please either fill out a mini-form I made and send it in a review or PM me! Thanks! **

**Name : **

**Hair colour : **

**Eye colour : **

**Clothing : **

**Crush (If you have one that's not Larry or Roy, sorry it's already filled!) : **

**BFF/Enemy : **

**Attitude : **

**Disclaimer : I DO NOT OWN THE KOOPAS! If I did... BROUHAHA. :3 **

On September 3, Tuesday, the royal Koopalings entered their new school in Darklands. Kamek decided to not homeschool the koopalings anymore and Bowser decided it would be best for them to go to school like everyone else.

"...So far so good." Ludwig said.

"EEEEEEEEEEEK SOMEONE HELP ME ABBY I'M SO SORRY DON'T KILL MEEEEEE!" They heard someone scream from the left hallway.

"GET YOUR BUTT OVER HERE LINDSAY!" They heard another scream. They looked and some screamed.

"DUCK!" Iggy yelled. They ducked as a girl who had springs on her shoes jumped over them. She hid behind Roy and winced.

"DON'T LET HER HURT MEEEEE!" She was a koopa about Larry's height, with brunette hair that was wavy with very springy curls at the ends. She was wearing a white tank top with coloured flowers on it, dark blue skinny jeans, and purple flats that had springs attached to them. She also had big brown eyes with long eyelashes.

"OUTTA MY WAY!" Another girl screamed. She ran up to them and the brunette girl screamed. Roy growled and made fists. He was one who liked beating people up but he hated when others tried to beat each other up.

The other girl was around Ludwig's height, and she had orange hair with bangs and a high ponytail with emerald eyes and long eyelashes. She had a collared bright blue dress with a brown belt and three buttons, with brown heeled boots.

"EEEEK ABBY I SAID I'M SORRY!" The brunette squealed.

"Sorry's not good enough!" The other said with narrowed eyes. She lunged at the brunette and the brunette hopped over to Ludwig.

"I didn't mean it when I said you and Zack would make the most perfect couple ever! I was kidding!"

"Oh yeah?!"

"Yeah! I honestly think you and the dude with the star on his face would make a better couple but- AGGH!" She started when the other started choking her. "Can't- GAK- BREATHE!" The Koopalings held the girl back while the brunette coughed. "Thank you." She said rasply. "Oh by the way, you're new, right? I'm Lindsay!" She smiled like nothing happened.

"Oh snap girl you did NOT just grab me!" The other said to Ludwig since he grabbed her. Wendy smirked.

"Yeah, they ARE girls."

"And you're a man!" Iggy said to Wendy.

"Oooohh..." The girl sassily said. "...Release me please? I won't try to kill sunshine and rainbows over here." She said, gesturing to Lindsay while Lindsay just smiled. Ludwig let go of the girl and she dusted herself off.

"Oh, by the way, I'm Abigail, and you NEVER call me Abby. I don't know why Lindsay does it though." She growled.

"I do it because everyone gets nicknames! I would've called you Ab-ab but you would've hated me. So what are your names?" Lindsay asked the Koopalings.

"I'm Ludwig, and this is Lemmy, Roy, Iggy, Wendy the man-"

"HEY!"

"Shut up, Morton, and Larry!" He finished. Lindsay smiled.

"Nice to meet you guys, Luddi, Lil' Lem, Sir Pinky, Mr. Palm Tree, Wends, Morty and Lar-Lar!" Lindsay smiled as everyone sweatdropped.

"Aaaaanyways who has the same class as me and Lindsay?" Abigail asked. Everyone raised their hand and Lindsay squealed.

"Yay!" She smiled and bounced off to class.

"Well she's weird." Ludwig said. Larry smirked.

"Yeah but she's cute." Abigail sighed and rolled her eyes.

"Boys." Wendy nodded.

"I know right?" The two walked to class and the boys followed.

OoOoOoOoOoOo

"Alright class! As you all know today is the first day of school, so we are assigning seats." The teacher Ms. L started. "Everyone stand in a line please." Everyone stood in a line. The seats were in twos, so everyone was a little worried about who they would sit beside. It ended up like this :

Lemmy and Iggy

Abigail and Morton

Wendy and Ludwig

Lindsay and Roy

"Oh, it seems we have an extra. I suppose Larry can go with... Lindsay and Roy. There's an extra desk in the back." Lindsay smiled while Larry and Roy facepalmed. Lindsay sat in the middle of the two boys, and waited to see what the teacher would say.

With Abigail and Morton, Abigail was ready to die.

"So anyways, I think we'll be best friends for life I mean sereously, you're best friend material and so am I and we're just perfect best friends for each other, wait do you like wedding cake? I love wedding cake! I like regular cake too but wedding cake is the bomb, do you agree?" Morton blabbed.

"...Sure..." Abigail rolled her eyes as Morton began talking again. '_This is going to be such a long school year..._' She thought.

OoOoOoOo

"Alright class, since these will be your permanent seats I'd like you to get to know your partner(s)." Ms. L said.

"Hi!" Lindsay smiled. Larry smiled back while Roy ignored them.

"I'm Larry, as you may know."

"I'm Lindsay! Who are you?" Lindsay asked Roy. He looked in her eyes and smirked.

"Dollface, you can call me your dream guy." He flirted. Lindsay laughed and Larry growled.

"Sereously! What's your name?" Lindsay smiled.

"Roy Koopa; remember it." He winked. Lindsay giggled and started getting some caramel corn out of her backback. While she did that, the two brothers growled at each other. Lemmy and Iggy looked at each other, and Lemmy gulped. Iggy snapped his fingers.

"This school year's gon' be cray-cray."

"Mmmmhmm." Lemmy agreed.

OoOoOoOo

"...SO that's why my name is Morton! I suppose it could also be because it was my grandfather's name, which is also my dad's dad's name! I thought it was because I looked so much like him and wanted his soul to stay living and his name and royalty throughout ME, so I guess I'M the special one! Wendy think's she's the special one but she's not! She thinks just because she's the only girl she's king dad's favourite but really, it's no difference since everyone know's she's a man..."

OoOoOoOo

"Alright class, now I would like you to pair up with another two people, and you will ACTUALLY be a permanent group! Now get with another pair and draw a picture of your little group!" Ms. L said. Ludwig groaned.

"Vhy zis?! Vhy can't ve actually LEARN somezing!" Ludwig muttered. Wendy rolled her eyes.

"Because, dummy, this teacher is trying to make school fun!" Ms. L started passing around papers and everyone got out their pencils. Wendy and Ludwig joined Morton and Abigail, while Larry, Lindsay and Roy joined Lemmy and Iggy.

OoOoOoOo

GROUP MUSTACHE SUNGLASSES

"I'm gon' make us look hot." Iggy said, putting on some green-framed sunglasses.

"I'm gonna make us look fabulous!" Lindsay said, putting on some pink-framed sunglasses.

"I'm gonna make us look awesome." Larry said, who also put on some light-blue-framed sunglasses.

"I'm gonna make us look cool." Roy said, fixing his own sunglasses.

"I'm gonna make us look funny!" Lemmy said derply. Everyone looked at him and he coughed. "I mean, mind-blowing." Everyone nodded while Lemmy put on orange-framed sunglasses.

OoOoOoOo

GROUP WEDDING CAKE

"Ooooh yay an art project! Do you guys like art? I like art! I'm gonna make us on top of a wedding cake! OOOH MAYBE Abby could wear a wedding dress and us men can wear tuxes, what do you guys think-"

"JERK!" Wendy screamed as she punched Morton. "I. AM. A. FEMALE."

"AHAHAHAHA! Wow Morton, you shouldn't have said that!" Abigail laughed.

"Ow... I guess Wendy gets a tux with a skirt...?" Morton asked. Wendy growled but Ludwig pulled her back.

"ANYWAYS, I guess we start sketching!" Abigail shrugged. "Oh and Morton? Yeah, NEVER CALL ME ABBY. GOT IT?! Good."

"Alright, now I guess this'll be easy. I just have to draw a blabbermouth, a man with a bow, a fashionista bully, and me, the normal one." Ludwig sighed. Wendy and Abigail growled and glared at Ludwig. "What? It's just the facts!"

"Whatever." Abigail huffed. "Well I'M drawing me and Wendy, a smarty-pants with a dead animal on his head, and a bigmouth with a star on his face." Ludwig and Morton sweatdropped and Wendy and Abigail high-fived.

"So am I!" Wendy agreed. Ludwig rolled his eyes.

"After this I wonder what class we have! I hope it's english, I LOVE speaking, did you guys know that?" Morton asked.

"Yes Morton, we ALL knew that." Wendy said.

OoOoOoOo

"Time's up! Everyone please hand in your pictures, and head to your next class!" Ms. L said. Everyone handed in their pictures and looked at their schedules.

"Next I have... drama." Abigail smiled.

"I have music!" Lindsay cheered while she bounced with her springy shoes on.

Abigail, Roy, Lemmy and Wendy had drama, while Lindsay, Larry, Morton, Iggy and Ludwig had music.

"LET'S GO!" Lindsay yelled, as she started bouncing to class, and everyone split apart.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 : New Friends!

**I GET TO USE OC'S YAY! Welcome Mystery by Candy4226 and Violent by kookylover98! **

**Disclaimer : I don't own the Koopalings! I only own Abigail and Lindsay Koopa! Mystery Greenleaf is owned by Candy4226 and Violent Jones is owned by kookylover98! Enjoy! Still accepting OC's! **

"C'MON C'MON LET'S GO!" Lindsay cheered, racing Larry and Iggy to class while Morton and Ludwig watched.

"HOW COME YOU GUYS ARE WAY AHEAD OF ME?!" Iggy cried as Larry shrugged.

"Dunno. So where IS this class?!" Larry asked.

"Right over... HERE!" Lindsay said, taking a quick turn. Larry skidded across the floor and Iggy got ahead of him; but Lindsay was still way ahead. "SO LONG SUCKERS!" Lindsay said as she bounced away. Ludwig and Morton started walking while Larry and Iggy tried to catch up with Lindsay. When Ludwig and Morton arrived 2 minutes after Larry and Iggy arrived, there were groups of six desks.

"Alright everyone please line up! I will assign you to your desks immediately!" Mr. Toadsworth said in his cute teddy-bearish old man voice. The five friends were seated together, with one extra desk infront of Ludwig and beside Iggy.

"Aw we have an extra desk." Iggy said sadly.

"Maybe we're missing someone?" Larry asked. Iggy shrugged.

"Alright now let's get to the music! Does anyone know how to play a-" Toadsworth started when a girl ran in.

"Sorry I'm late Mr. Toadsworth! I got sorta, um, lost." The girl said, looking at the ground.

"It's alright Ms. Jones, please take your seat over there." Toadsworth said as he pointed towards the friend's table. She rushed over and took her seat. "Now as I was saying..."

Toadsworth continued blabbering on and on about the history of pianos, until he finally got to the assignment.

"I'd like you and your group to do a little research on pianos, and make an essay together. Be creative! You have 10 minutes to discuss how you will be writing the essay and who will do what. Begin!"

"Before we begin, we should introduce ourselves! I'm Morton, the most handsome of out of us all, there's also Larry, Lindsay, Ludwig and Iggy. Who are you? WAIT LET ME GUESS! Is your name -"

"NO, MORTON." Ludwig growled, as the girl laughed.

"I'm Violent Jones, nice to meet you all!" She smiled.

Violent was around the height of Morton, and had black layered hair with purple highlights. She was very tan, and had big purple wings. She was wearing a purple dress with ankle boots, and had big magenta eyes.

"So who vill do vhat part of ze essay?" Ludwig asked, as everyone's faces paled.

OoOoOoOo

"Now which way?" Lemmy asked as Abigail led them to the drama classroom.

"Lemmy, shush your face and follow me." Abigail replied in a sassy tone.

"Someone's a grouch." Roy smirked.

"Now _you_ shut _your face_!" Abigail growled.

_"Or what?" _

_"Or else." _

_"Or else what?" _

"UGH! WENDY YOU DEAL WITH THIS **THING**." Abigail glared. Wendy walked up and slapped Roy across the face.

"Shut up and listen to Abigail!" She threatened. Roy rolled his eyes and they kept walking.

"So now which way?" Lemmy asked again. Abigail sighed.

"This way." They walked into the classroom and there were desks of five.

"Alright everyone, today we will learn the ways of acting." Mrs. Flurrie said while flipping her hair. There was a big stage at the front of the room. "Alright everyone get in your groups please!" Abigail, Wendy, Roy and Lemmy were seated together with another girl.

"Hi! I'm Lemmy!" Lemmy smiled to her. She glanced at him and let out a breath.

"I'm Mystery Greenleaf." She said.

"Do you like cupcakes?" She raised an eyebrow and looked at the others.

"Sorry, Lemmy's just... Lemmy. I'm Wendy, and this is Roy and Abigail!" Wendy smiled.

"Nice to meet you!" Abigail smiled.

"Now class, I want you all to portray each other in a circle going clockwise." Mrs. Flurrie said.

Mystery had to act as Lemmy, Lemmy as Wendy, Wendy as Abigail, Abigail as Roy and Roy as Mystery.

"I'm so derpy, I like cupcakes, I'm so tiny! Weeeeeeeeee!" Mystery threw her hands up and crouched down.

"Look at me! I'm a man who wears lipstick! I hate everything! OHMYGAWD LARRY DON'T WEAR MY TRAINING BRA UGH! I'd flip my hair but I don't have any!" Lemmy said with his hands on his hips.

"Mmmmhmmm look how SASSY I am! Don't you DARE call me ABBY!" Wendy said while making fists.

"Oooh look at me! I can wear red sunglasses! I'm so cool! DUHHHH! I beat people up for no reason!" Abigail said while flipping her hair.

"I am so mysterious and don't know what to say since I don't know myself yet." Roy said, striking a pose.

"Alright good! Now I want you to portray another one counter-clockwise!" So now Mystery had to be Roy, Roy be Abigail, Abigail be Wendy, Wendy be Lemmy, and Lemmy be Mystery.

"Ahem. LOOK AT ME I'M SO TOUGH AND WEAR PINK AND IS SOOOOOOOO COOL; or so I think!" Mystery gasped.

"Oooh I'm so sassy and tough! Sass this, sass that, SASS EVERYWHERE!" Roy shrieked as he spun around and blew kisses.

"I'm the only normal one in my family! All of my brothers and JERKS! Ugh!" Abigail said as she flipped her hair.

"I'M SO CRAZY! I'm best friends with Iggy! CUPCAKES CUPCAKES YUMMMM! I LOVE CUPCAKES!" Wendy said jumping up and down.

"Don't mess with me, y'all. Mess with me I'll mess with you!" Lemmy said with his arms crossed.

OoOoOoOo

After class, both of the two group of friends met up.

"HIIII! We made a new friend! Her name's Violent!" Lindsay said while she bounced up and down on her shoes.

"Hiya!" Violent smiled.

"Hi! We made a friend too, her name is Mystery!" Abigail said happily.

"Hey." Mystery smiled. "So what class next?" She asked as Lindsay squealed.

"That means it's her favourite class, which is art." Abigail said and Roy, Ludwig and Morton groaned.

"IT'S ART IT'S ART IT'S ART YEEEEEESSSSSS!" Lindsay shrieked as she bounced down the hall.

"Do we follow her?" Roy asked.

"Yep!" Abigail smiled as everyone started walking towards the art room and got to know each other. When they arrived, Lindsay was sitting in a random desk. Everything was in groups of four.

"Alright class, today we will be making art! Please take a seat wherever you'd like." Mrs. Toadstool (A.K.A Peach) said kindly with a smile.

The groups were :

Group 1 : Abigail, Lindsay, Mystery, and Violent

Group 2 : Wendy, Larry, Ludwig

Group 3 : Roy, Morton, Lemmy, Iggy

"It seems we have to have a group of 3, which is ok! I'd like you to draw a picture of the person to your left, for this period." Lindsay squealed, as everyone groaned.

"This is gonna be a loooong art class." Abigail said, as everyone nodded.

OoOoOoOo

"Alright everyone! Please hand in your drawings on your way out!" Mrs. Toadstool said with a smile. As everyone exited, they sighed of relief; except for Lindsay.

"Aww it's over." She whined.

"It's fine, there'll be art again tomorrow!" Iggy said.

"YAY!" Lindsay shrieked, bouncing up and down. For them, the rest of the day moved pretty quickly and boringly.

"I'm booored." Lindsay whined in homeroom. Mystery joined group mustache sunglasses, and Violent joined group wedding cake.

"Calm down, school's almost over." Mystery sighed.

"Yeah, only ten more minutes." Roy agreed and Lindsay whined.

"_Ten more minutes?_ That's too long!"

"Cool yo jets!" Iggy almost screamed.

"What's that supposed to mean?!" Lindsay yelled back.

"Guys calm down, you're giving me a headache." Larry moaned.

"You have a headache? Do you need a bandage?" Lindsay asked.

"No I'm fine-"

"He needs a bandage!" Lemmy cried. Iggy took out a bandage and Lindsay stuck it on Larry's forehead.

"Guys I'll be ok-"

"Do you think he needs ice?" Iggy asked.

"I don't know, Iggy. Maybe he needs medical attention!" Lindsay gasped.

"No I don't!"

OoOoOoOo

"So _zhen _ve all had to take ze test _again_, and I, as usual, vas ze only vone who got an A+! Ha! And I helped zhem study and everyzing!" Ludwig laughed, as did Violent, while everyone else raised an eyebrow at Ludwig's story.

"AHEM, Who wants me to tell an _interesting_ story?" Abigail asked and Morton and Wendy cheered. "Okay so me and Lindsay had a sleepover and we were painting cups and she put glow in the dark paint on her face. I said it wouldn't glow, so we turned off the lights and it wasn't glowing; it was only 7:00 PM so it wasn't dark yet. So we stayed up until 12 AM with the lights on. When we turned off the lights we got in our sleeping bags. Half an hour later I was asleep until someone woke me..."

FLASHBACK! OoOoOoOo

"Abby...? Abby wake up! Wake up Abby...! Aaaaabbbyyyyyy!" A voice called. Abigail turned to look, only to meet a glowing face that was painted like a cat's.

"AHHHHHHHHHHH GET AWAY FROM ME YOU FREAK!" Abigail screamed at the top of her lungs, and punched the face.

"OWWY! What the heck was that for?! Are you mental or something!?" The face asked.

"GET THE FREAK AWAY FROM ME!" Abigail asked while backing. "WHERE'S LINDSAY?!"

"I _am_ Lindsay." The voice said in a deep voice.

"No you're not! Lindsay doesn't have a deep voice!"

"It's _raspy_ and that's because you punched me in the mouth and I accidently swallowed my blood!" Lindsay said in her raspy voice.

"Oh... sorry Lindsay. But why did you wake me?"

"I had a nightmare."

FLASHBACK OVER! OoOoOoOo

By now, Morton, Wendy, Violent, and Ludwig were laughing like crazy.

"So yeah!" Abigail smiled, as the bell went off.

"YAY SCHOOL'S OVER YAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAY! TIME TO GO HOME FOR CARAMEL CORN!" Lindsay cheered bouncing off.

"...Alright everyone you are dismissed." Ms. L said softly. Everyone ran out and didn't see Lindsay.

"Oh yeah, she likes caramel corn a lot, so they banned her from taking it to school." Abigail shrugged, as Roy and Larry's eyes went wide.

"Oh my god, she had caramel corn this morning!" Larry gasped.

"Eh." Abigail shrugged. "See ya guys tomorrow! Abigail is out!" Abigail said walking off.

"I guess I'll be going too! Bye guys!" Violent said, waving.

"See ya guys." Mystery said, walking off.

"...Well this day was... weird." Iggy said.

"We can tell King Dad all about it!" Lemmy cheered. The seven walked home, talking to each other about the day.

**A/N: THAT'S IS CHAPTER 2! Congrats to me! Yay! Still accepting OC's! You can either write it in a review or PM me! Please review! **


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 : New Rivals

**YAYYYYY CHAPPIE THREE! We have more joiners! *GASP* Please welcome Turbo Rush, by supermask, Rikka Keikoku by DriftedDaisy, and Nick Viper and Lizzie Anderson by TravixMan! Welcome to the story! **

**Disclaimer : I do not own the koopalings! I wish I did, but I don't. I only own Lindsay Pennington and Abigail Johnson. kookylover98 owns Violent Jones, Candygirl4226 owns Mystery Greenleaf, supermask owns Turbo Rush, DriftedDaisy owns Rikka Keikoku and TravixMan owns Nick Viper and Lizzie Anderson! **

It was a brand new day for the friends, and their journey through school. It was anything but a calm journey, yes, but it was a fun one. The koopalings arrived at school, and took in the smell of school air.

And then tried to hork it back out.

"GAKK! UGH Lemmy why on earth would you say the school would smell oh-so fresh?!" Wendy growled.

"HAK! I thought it would smell nicer!" Lemmy explained. They walked to their lockers when...

"HA-HA! SO LONG, SUCKERS!" A girl with black hair yelled, while stealing Roy's sunglasses and running off, who also had a neon green purse with her. Lindsay suddenly ran up, clearly out of breath.

"Pant, sports are so not my thing. That weird girl stole my purse while I was trying to buy some candy from the vending machine! I've been chasing her forever but can't catch up. I don't know where Abby is though." She huffed, as her knees buckled under her. Roy growled, as he ran after whoever that girl was.

"Haha, now I can get myself some floral jeans with this money- OOOF!" The girl said as she ran into someone. She almost fell, until whoever it was caught her. "H-hi." She said as she looked at her rescuer.

"Hey, I'm Turbo." He smiled, and she smiled back.

"I'm Abigail. Nice to meet you." She stuttered.

"HEY! Gimme back my sunglasses!" Roy yelled, running up. Abigail turned around and her face paled. "Abigail?!" He asked. He looked up, and glared. "_Turbo._"

"_Roy._" Turbo returned the glare.

"Oh, so you guys are friends?" She asked.

"Heck no. We competed against each other in sports competitions-" Roy got cut off.

"And _I_ always won, so he got jealous!" Turbo smirked.

"So not true."

"So true, and you know it!" Abigail slipped away and gulped, holding the purse and sunglasses.

"Well you two look pretty busy, so I'll just, BYE!" She said running off. Roy and Turbo glared at each other and slowly walked away.

OoOoOoOo

"My money!" Lindsay whined. "Roy better get my money too!"

"I doubt he will." Larry shrugged and Lindsay's jaw dropped.

"Noooo! My money!" She whined again. Suddenly her cell phone rung. "Hello? Hi Nana! Yes I'm at school! ... Maybe... okay yes I did have some caramel corn! Oh no oh no oh no! I gotta get out of here!" Lindsay cried. She ended the call and started running, only to be pulled back.

"I'm Oliver, your new caramel corn bodyguard." He growled.

"I don't NEED a bodyguard though! I'm perfectly fine!" Lindsay insisted.

"Alright then, lemme search your backpack."

"NO!"

"Lindsay..."

"NO! I am fine!" Lindsay tried to run again, but she got handcuffed to Oliver.

"You cannot have any more caramel corn, you're addicted."

"Aw." Lindsay walked back to the rest, while followed by Oliver. "This is Oliver, he's my caramel corn bodyguard. I'm not allowed to have any more caramel corn." She pouted and Iggy laughed.

"Oh come on, how bad could it be? Here, just have a bit of caramel corn." Iggy gave some caramel corn to Lindsay, until it got slapped out of his hand.

"NO CARAMEL CORN FOR LINDSAY!" Oliver punched Iggy and Lindsay gasped.

"Oliver! Don't hurt my friends!"

"Oh my gosh are you alright?" A girl ran over.

"I-I think so..." Iggy mumbled.

"Uh here!" She reached into her backpack and got a mini first-aid kit. She reached in and got an ice pack. "I knew this would come in handy one day!" She put the ice pack on Iggy's forehead, and helped him up.

"Thanks..." Iggy blushed. As Roy came back, he smirked.

"Aw, did poor little Iggy have to get a girl to help him?" Lindsay gasped and ran over.

"ROY! Did you get my purse?" She smiled.

"Nope."

"HUH?! Why?!"

"...Who's that dude?" Roy gestured to Oliver.

"My bodyguard for caramel corn. I can't have any so he's basically the king of NON-FUN LAND." She glared at Oliver.

"Aaaaanyways, I didn't catch the girl either-"

"Hey Lizzie! There you are!" A voice said, as the girl, who is known as Lizzie, sighed.

"Nick stop following me everywhere! Please!" Lizzie begged as Nick laughed. Nick had black spiked hair with a red streak in between his eyes. He had deep red eyes, and a black shirt with a red broken skull

"I'm not following you everywhere! Calm down, 'k?" Nick shrugged as Lizzie growled.

"Yes you are, and I _am_ calm. Go hang out with your friends, okay?" She asked.

"Fine, whatevs. See ya later!" He waved. As soon as he left, Wendy ran over to Lizzie.

"Who was _that_ hottie?" Wendy asked, looking back as Nick walked down the hallway; and Lizzie's eyes nearly popped out of her head.

"That's Nick Viper, A.K.A, most annoying guy on earth! Are you interested?" She raised an eyebrow and Wendy gasped.

"Whaaaat? Pfft, nah." Wendy lied with a high-pitched voice.

"So who are you?" Larry asked Lizzie.

"Lizzie Anderson!"

"Wow nice to meet you Lizzie, y'know I actually knew someone named Lizzie a year ago but-"

"SHUT UP MORTON!" Everyone yelled as Lizzie sighed. Lizzie had platinum blonde hair, with blue eyes, accompanied by blue-rimmed glasses. She had a light green shirt with a dark green swirl picture on it. Her style seemed simple yet cute!

"Thank you for making him stop!" Lizzie laughed, as Iggy did too, as the bell rang. Lindsay gasped, and slipped on her springy flats. She jumped and her hand slipped out of the handcuffs.

"HA HA! See you guys in class!" Lindsay laughed.

"Should we be scared?" Lizzie asked.

"Yes! Let's go!" Iggy yelled as everyone started running after her.

OoOoOoOo

"I still don't get why I have to be handcuffed!" Lindsay whined as she was handcuffed to Oliver, as she sat down in her chair.

"That's because you're crazy." Roy calmly said.

"I'M NOT CRAZY!" She yelled, as her group winced. Lizzie had joined group mustache sunglasses; and Turbo had also joined. Nick had joined group wedding cake. There was also another joiner for group wedding cake, and she was sitting beside an empty seat.

"Hello, vhat eez your name?" Ludwig asked her.

"R-Rikka..." She mumbled.

"Zat's a nice name, I'm Ludwig."

"N-nice to meet you..."

"Nice to meet you too!" Ludwig smiled, and Rikka smiled back. Rikka had blonde hair, with adorable pink eyes! She also had a long-sleeved pink dress with a pink hairband with a strawberry on it!

"Guys, where's Abigail?" Wendy asked, and everyone shrugged, as the girl with black hair walked in.

"Ms. Johnson, you're late!" Toadsworth scolded Abigail. She laughed unconfortably, as she was wearing Roy's sunglasses with floral jean leggings underneath her dress.

"Sorry Mr. Toadsworth, won't happen again!" She walked back to her seat, while holding Lindsay's purse, and Lindsay gasped.

"That's my purse!" She jumped up, only to be pulled back down by Oliver. "OWWIE! That hurt!" She scolded Oliver; as the whole group laughed.

GROUP MUSTACHE SUNGLASSES

"...I wanna make a name tag for my desk!" Lindsay smiled, as Iggy and Lemmy gasped.

"US TOO!" They yelled. The three clapped and got out pieces of paper, as Roy growled.

"Can't believe that dummy over there stole my sunglasses!" Roy grumbled, and Turbo laughed.

"Of course she did! You have no athletic skills, a girl can run faster than you!" Larry laughed, and Roy glared at Larry.

"Want me to punch ya?!" Lizzie gasped.

"Hey hey now, no violence!" Iggy nodded.

"Lizzie's right! No violence!" Iggy smiled at Lizzie, and she blushed. Oliver paled, and unhandcuffed Lindsay.

"I'm being freed?!" She smiled.

"Heck no! I gotta use the bathroom." Oliver ran off, and Lindsay smiled deviously. She reached into her backpack and took out a bag of caramel corn, and started to eat it.

"Uh, Lindsay? Why are you eating caramel corn?" Larry asked and Lindsay shushed him.

"SHHHH! Mr. Toadsworth might hear!"

"Is she banned from that, or something?" Turbo asked, and Larry and Lindsay nodded.

"Shhh..." Lindsay whispered. Oliver suddenly popped out of nowhere, and the three screamed.

"A-HA!" He got his handcuffs and Lindsay screamed, eating her caramel corn.

"YOU'LL NEVER TAKE ME ALIVE!" She jumped on the table and jumped off. "SEE YA GUYS LATER!" She screamed. Everyone looked over, and some strong people (Like Roy, Turbo, Ludwig, etc.) tried to stop her but she bounced out.

"LINDSAY STOP RIGHT NOW!" Oliver ran out, and everyone paled.

"Well she's definitely going to the mental hospital." Abigail said.

OoOoOoOo

Half an hour later, Lindsay was brought back to homeroom, when it was time for the next class.

"What happened, Lindsay?" Mystery asked.

"I had to go to the nurse's room! I got a lollipop!" Lindsay smiled.

"YES! GYM!" Roy cheered. Roy, Iggy, Lizzie, Lemmy, Larry, Ludwig and Abigail had gym, while Nick, Wendy, Morton, Lindsay, Mystery, Rikka, Violent, and Turbo had home ec.

"YAY LET'S GO!" Lemmy cheered. Ludwig grumbled, while everyone went their seperate ways.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 : New Crushes

**Guess what? Chapter 4! Thank you for all the reviews btw! I'm happy I'm getting your OC's characters right! Whoop whoop! **

**Disclaimer : I don't own the Koopalings (Sadly) OR Victorious. I only own Lindsay Pennington and Abigail Johnson! Violent Jones is owned by kookylover98, Mystery Greenleaf is owned by Candygirl4226, Turbo Rush is owned by supermask, Rikka Keikoku is owned by DriftedDaisy, Lizzie Anderson and Nick Viper are owned by TravixMan! **

**In this chapter, Jeanette Violet, Lizzie will have her appearance changed from being a platinum blonde with blue eyes and blue glasses so she won't look like Rosie. She NOW has long brunette hair, with green eyes and silver square glasses. Enjoy! Sorry for updating so late.**

Lindsay skipped to the classroom for home ec, while humming a song by her favourite show '_Victorious_'.

"Where is this classroom anyways?" Nick asked, looking around.

"Just follow the girl skipping." Wendy answered, pointing at Lindsay, while she stared at Nick.

"Oooooh who wants to hear a story?!" Morton asked, and everyone backed up.

"Uh... sorry Morton, but no thanks." Violent sweatdropped.

"How far is this classroom going to be?" Mystery asked impatiently.

"Hopefully just a while longer." Turbo replied. Rikka kept to the back, but she agreed that this classroom was far.

"Here we are!" Lizzie squealed. She stopped in front of a door that she pushed open.

"Hello everyone, I am Ms. Rosalina. Today we will be learning about home economics. I will assign partners alphabetically." Ms. Rosalina spoke softly. Lindsay was with Morton, Mystery was with Nick, Rikka was with Turbo, and Violent was with Wendy. "First, I will be teaching you all how to clean appliances." Ms. Rosalina started, as she handed out cleaning supplies.

"Ooooh! Is this water?" Lindsay asked, as she picked up a spritzer.

"Yes it is, good observation Lindsay!" Ms. Rosalina smiled. Lindsay and Morton grinned at each other and started spraying each other with the water in the spritzer.

"Ha-ha!" They laughed.

"Morton, Lindsay please stop." Ms. Rosalina softly spoke, and they obeyed.

"Now... pick up the dishsoap, and the dirty plate on the counter."

"What's dishsoap?" Nick asked.

"This stuff." Mystery held up the dishsoap.

"Oh. Ms. Rosalina why is the dishsoap _pink_?" Nick asked with a disgusted face and Violent rolled her eyes.

"It's purple."

"No, it's pink." Nick glared.

"Purple."

"Pink."

"Purple."

"Pink."

"IT'S PURPLE!" Violent screamed.

"It's pink." Nick protested and Violent got up and walked over.

"Why don't ya see for yourself?!" She yelled, opened the dishsoap, and poured it all over Nick's head. He jumped up and yelled.

"IT BURNS! MY EYES!" Mystery gasped, while Violent laughed.

"Mystery please take him to the nurse. Violent, come here please." Ms. Rosalina calmly said. Nick growled as Mystery led him to the nurse.

OoOoOoOo

Iggy sighed as he walked with Lemmy.

"Lemmy I have a problem..." Iggy started.

"Yeah Iggy?" Lemmy said.

"I think I like this girl..." Lemmy gasped.

Lizzie sighed and smiled as she walked with Abigail and Ludwig.

"Hm, now what is Ms. Lizzie thinking about?" Abigail asked in a british accent. What? She liked british accents!

"I have a problem..." She mumbled.

"Pardon? What did she say, Ludwig?" Abigail smirked.

"She has a problem; and I know what it is! She's deciding when to tell Iggy she likes him!" Ludwig smirked back and Abigail playfully gasped at Lizzie and Lizzie blushed.

"Did you just say... Iggy likes me?" She asked and Ludwig nodded, which caused her to blush. "H-how do you know?" She stuttered.

"It's very obvious. Look, I bet over there right now, Iggy's telling Lemmy that he likes you."

"You WHAT?!" Lemmy smiled and Iggy blushed.

"SHHHH! She's right over there!"

"You like Abigail?"

"NOOO! Lizzie!" Iggy whisper-yelled.

"Oh! OHHHHH! I get it." Lemmy smiled.

"AAAAAAND here we are!" Roy grinned. He and Larry ran inside, followed by Lemmy, Abigail, and Morton. Lizzie and Iggy looked at each other and blushed, while going inside.

"Hello everyone! I want you to know we will playing hardcore dodgeball right away! Ok get in teams! One team will have an extra player though. Oh, and I'm Ms. Sarasa but you call me Daisy, mk?" Daisy smiled. The teams were Abigail, Ludwig, Roy, and Lemmy vs. Larry, Iggy, and Lizzie.

"Aaaaand, BEGIN!" Daisy yelled, blowing her whistle. The ones who loved sports, AKA Roy, and Larry charged for the dodgeballs, while everyone else screamed and hid behind each other. Abigail and Lemmy hid behind Ludwig, while Lizzie and Iggy hid behind Larry.

"Guys! Shoo! Get away!" Larry tried to swat them away.

"Nononononononono...! We aren't good at dodgeball!" Lizzie whined and Larry rolled his eyes.

"Still, if you guys stay here I'm going to get-"

"Out?" Roy smirked and Larry glared at Lizzie and Iggy.

"Sorry Larry." Iggy said.

"It's fine, but I have a suggestion. Run around like freaks and Roy can't hit you." They nodded and spread out.

"AAAAAND GO!" Daisy blew the whistle and the freak show started. Larry got Ludwig out, Roy out, and Abigail out. Iggy and Lizzie were still running. It was just Lemmy left.

"Hiya Larry!" Lemmy smiled, and Larry smiled back.

"Sorry for this Lemmy but..." Larry threw the ball at Lemmy but Lemmy jumped high and dodged it and Larry gasped. "What the-?!" He got another ball and was prepared to throw until-

"Alright DROP THE DODGEBALLS EVERYONE! Gym is over! Please exit and I'll see you tomorrow!" Daisy said and they exited. The two groups met up and Lindsay squealed.

"Home ec was SO FUN! We cleaned stuff! What did you guys do in gym?" She asked and Lizzie chuckled.

"Larry got beat by Lemmy at dodgeball." Larry glared at Lizzie while his face turned red and Lindsay giggled.

"Lizzie why did you tell Lindsay?!" Larry growled and Lizzie smirked.

"Oh so you're just wondering why I told _Lindsay _and not everyone else?" Larry's face turned even more red, while Lindsay blushed slightly.

"N-no, I just, uh, never mind..." Larry mumbled, still blushing; and Lindsay smiled like everything was fine!

"So, I'm throwing a sleepover later! Who wants to go?" Wendy asked. The girls all raised their hands while Rikka nodded slowly with a small smile. "Great! It's at the castle at 7:00 PM. Just enter the pipe across the road from here and look for the huge castle!" Wendy smiled and the guys groaned until Ludwig smirked.

"Zhen I guess _ve'll_ have our own boy's night! All of you guys are invited." Wendy growled.

"Fine, but NO BOYS ALLOWED at the sleepover."

"Ah c'mon Wendy, maybe we can play a game of truth or dare, or spin the bottle." Roy smirked and Wendy gasped.

"Oh HECK NO! Ugh if you guys crash the sleepover-"

"We won't, we're just kidding Wendy." Turbo laughed and Wendy huffed.

"You better be." Wendy stormed out and Abigail smirked.

"Spin the bottle, you say?"


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 : The Sleepover

**Dun dun DUUUUUNNNN! The sleepover! GASP! Who is excited?! *le crickets chirp* Oookay... um let's get on with it then. AND we have a joiner! Welcome Sylvester Parawing owned by Westerncaves! **

**AND I have to answer a question from TravixMan, and I quote "Though who's all going to the guys night?" WELL, um, all of 'em. OKIE DOKIE THANK YOU FOR REVIEWS DISCLAIMER TIME YAAAAY! Oh and DriftedDaisy if it's okay with you I might use Isamu in next chapter or the next after that! **

**Disclaimer : I DO NOT OWN THE KOOPALINGS. I only own Lindsay and Abigail. TravixMan owns Lizzie and Nick, kookylover98 owns Violent, Candygirl4226 owns Mystery, supermask owns Turbo, Westerncaves owns Sylvester and DriftedDaisy owns Rikka! Enjoy! Oh and I don't own slender man (Thank gosh). **

"You guys better not ruin the sleepover with your stupid guys night!" Wendy hissed. It was 6:30 and Wendy was stressing.

"Wendy just calm down, we're not gonna crash the sleepover!" Roy rolled his eyes.

"I said RUIN."

"I know what you said." Wendy gasped and growled while Lemmy laughed.

"FIGHT! FIGHT! FIGHT!" Lemmy cheered and Ludwig tried to hush him; until the door rung.

"Ooooh yay someone's early!" Wendy squealed. She ran to the door. "Please let it be a girl..." She opened the door and smiled.

"Lindsay! Abigail! Hi!" Abigail chewed her gum and smiled.

"Hey! We decided if you're not ready we could help- HOLY CRACKERS THIS PLACE IS HUGE! Don't tell me it echoes!" Abigail sassily flipped her hair and Lindsay smiled.

"I love your house! It's HUGE!" Wendy smiled and laughed at the two.

"C'mon I'll lead you to the first basement where we'll be having our sleepover." Lindsay walked in with a backpack covered with pink, sparkles, lollipops, unicorns, the usual; while Abigail dragged in this huge suitcase. Wendy raised an eyebrow at her.

"What? I don't pack my clothes the night before!" Wendy sighed and helped her with the suitcase while she led the way when the door rung again.

"I'll get it! Lindsay help Abigail with her suitcase please!" Wendy said and Lindsay grinned.

"Kay-kay! I'll help you Abby!"

"Don't call me that!" Wendy prayed it was another girl as she opened the door.

"Ugh GUYS ONE OF YOUR FRIENDS IS HERE!" Wendy screamed and Ludwig walked in calmly.

"Hello Nick! Nice to see you again! Vollow me and I vill show you to my siblings." Ludwig welcomed Nick.

"Thanks man. Holy cow this place is big!" Nick gasped and Ludwig nodded.

"You get used to it." Ludwig walked Nick to the living room where the rest of the koopalings were (Asides from Wendy). "Our first guest eez here!" Nick waved hi and the rest waved back.

In around 20 minutes, everyone arrived and they gathered in the living room.

"SO, girls, we will be going downstairs to play some truth or dare," Wendy smiled wickedly and the girls cheered.

"While _we_ will be planning a surprise attack on the girls!" Roy smiled and everyone's faces paled, except for Wendy who glared. "Just kidding. We're gonna watch a football game!"

"That is SO LAME. Why don't you guys borrow my Just Dance?" Wendy asked and Roy shrugged.

"Fine." The girls went downstairs while Roy gathered everyone together.

"Okay, tonight we will be spying on the girls. If anything goes wrong, we lost Lemmy." Roy grinned. "You guys in?" The guys nodded, except for Ludwig.

"But vhat if we hear somezing ve shouldn't?" Roy facepalmed.

"Ludwig, you may be smarter than me but sometimes I doubt it. If we hear something we shouldn't, we push Lemmy into the room and run for it." Everyone nodded and the boys went downstairs.

OoOoOoOo

The girls put down their sleeping bags and sat in a circle.

"Okay, let's start the game! Um, Violent, truth or dare?" Wendy asked.

"Dare!" Violent said bravely.

"Okay, let's see, I dare you to go to the boys and just sit there for 5 minutes. No expressions, no saying anything." Violent shrugged.

"Okay. This should be easy." She ran upstairs and into the second basement.

"Now what?" Lizzie asked.

"Now we talk about boys and stuff. So, I like Nick." Lindsay gasped as everyone rolled their eyes. "Abigail, who do you like?" Abigail blushed.

"Pfft, no one. Okay maybe I like someone." Everyone watched her and she cracked. "UGH OKAY I'LL TELL YOU! HisnameisRoy." She said quickly and Wendy blinked.

"Who?"

"UGH ROY OKAY?! Gosh you're persistant!" Everyone squealed and freaked.

"Okay, okay, Lizzie, who do you like?" Lizzie blushed beet red, and sighed.

"Iggy..." Everyone freaked out again and Lizzie laughed. "Okay so Rikka, do you like anyone?"

"No, I don't like anyone that way..." She smiled.

"Oh okay! So, Lindsay, do YOU like anyone?" Lindsay blushed and looked down.

"Yeah... kinda..."

"Who?!" Everyone screamed and Lindsay giggled.

"A guy!" She laughed.

"Named?" Lizzie raised an eyebrow.

"Larry!" Everyone squealed again and freaked out and they turned to Mystery.

"So, Mystery," Abigail started.

"I like no one."

"Ooookay!" Abigail put her hands up and Violent came back down.

"That was quick!" Rikka laughed.

"They kicked me out!" Violent laughed, and so did everyone else. "Okay now I get to ask someone!"

OoOoOoOo

The boys had started Just Dance and were almost immediatly bored.

"Let's see the songs they have, Girls Just Wanna Have Fun, YMCA (Ok I know YMCA is not actually in JD but let's pretend it is)-" Larry got cut off by Turbo and Roy.

"I'LL DANCE TO YMCA!" They both said, as they started glaring at each other.

"DANCE OFF!" Everyone yelled, as Roy and Turbo got up. Violent ran downstairs and sat down. She didn't look happy or sad. She was emotionless.

"Um, Violent? Yeah, whatcha doing?" Nick asked. She didn't reply. "...Oooookay then." Ludwig laughed and turned to Violent.

"Violent I'm sorry but you must leave, zince zhis is a boys night." The boys shooed her out and watched the dance off.

OoO 5 minutes later oOo

"YES! I win again!" Turbo cheered and Roy sighed in defeat.

"Fine fine, you win, whatever. So, who wants to go spy on the girls now?" The boys nodded, and snuck to the first basement.

OoOoOoOo

As the boys arrived, Abigail shrieked.

"LINDSAY! What did you do to my FACE?!" Abigail had purple lipstick with shiny lipgloss, and crazy eyeshadow. She had dark blue, sparkly dark blue, sparkly light blue, light blue, and finally sparkly white.

"I'm sorry, I thought it would look nice!" Lindsay cried.

"Oh geez. THIS is why I don't let people give me makeovers!"

"You don't look _that _bad!" Mystery smiled, and Rikka nodded.

"Thanks. I guess I do make this disaster work!" The boys laughed quietly, as the girls continued makeovers.

"So, when I had to do that dare, what did I miss?" Violent asked and Wendy clapped.

"OMG! You missed us revealing our crushes!"

"Whaaaaat! Mk well now you guys _have_ to tell me!" Lizzie blushed just thinking about Iggy.

"SIGH! I guess we do." Wendy smirked. "Or, we could let you guess."

"No! Let's tell her!" Lindsay smiled. "I like-"

"BUP! She's guessing." Abigail put a hand over Lindsay's mouth.

"Ok well Wendy I know _you_ like Nick,"

"Correct."

"And I know Lizzie likes Iggy,"

"Correct again!" Lizzie blushed. "Okay here's something so you know, Rikka and Mystery don't like anyone." Wendy smiled.

"Okay, I'm guessing Abigail likes Morton...?"

"NO. NONONONONO." Abigail freaked.

"Okay okay! Um do you like Turbo?" Violent gave a hopeful look.

"Nope."

"Roy?"

"...No." Wendy rolled her eyes and lightly punched Abigail in the arm. "What?! I'm not admitting it again!" Wendy whispered in Violent's ear and Violent laughed.

"I KNEW it!"

"SHHHH! Geez the boys are just in the other basement! They could hear you, y'know!" The boys laughed quietly and kept spying.

"Hmm... I wonder who _Lindsay_ likes." Lindsay stood up.

"Uh, I uh, feel sick. Could I get some water please?" She smiled.

"Sure, there's a kitchen beside the living room." Lindsay walked up the stairs and soon found the kitchen.

"So who DOES she like?" Violent whispered. Rikka leaned over and whispered in Violent's ear and Violent gasped. "Really? I knew there was something suspicious!" The girls kept talking while the guy huddled up. "Oh and I already know who Lizzie likes." Violent winked and Lizzie smiled.

"Yeah. I just hope that guy likes me back." The guys huddled up and whispered.

"Okay I have a feeling we should get out of here." Turbo whispered and everyone nodded. They ran upstairs and ran into Lindsay.

"Huh? Oh, hi!" She smiled. "Wait, what were you guys doing down there? Where you spying on us?!" She gasped. Roy stepped ahead and grinned.

"Of course not! Now just let us through and we'll be on our way."

"Okay.. see ya... WENDY I THINK THE BOYS WERE SPYNG ON US!" Lindsay screamed and ran down the stairs. The boys paled, and heard a shriek.

"WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT?! GUYS GET YOUR BUTTS OVER HERE!" Wendy stormed up, followed by the rest of the girls.

"Uh, we should get going - BYE!" Roy yelled and the boys ran downstairs. Wendy growled as the door rung. "What now?!" She walked to the door and there stood a male paratroopa koopa. He had a brown afro, lime green eyes, with a blue shell and red shorts.

"Who are you?" She asked and he smiled.

"I'm Sylvester, Larry and Lemmy invited me here." Wendy groaned.

"YOU DIMWITS SOME SYLVESTER IS HERE!" Lemmy and Larry ran up and welcomed him.

"Hi Sylvester! Welcome to the castle!" Lemmy smiled, while the girls went downstairs.

"Wow, who _was_ that beautiful girl with the pink bow?" Sylvester asked with a doofy smile on his face.

"Oh no, don't tell me you like Wendy!" Larry cried.

"Wendy, what a beautiful name..."

"ANYWAYS, Let's get downstairs! I sure hope Roy isn't planning to crash the sleepover..."

OoOoOoOo

"So what do you guys wanna do now?" Wendy asked as Mystery spoke up.

"OOOOH do you guys have a trampoline?" Mystery asked.

"Yep! Three of 'em!" Wendy smiled and Mystery smirked as she picked up her backpack.

"I'll be preparing our next activity for now." Mystery ran upstairs and outside.

"So now what should we do?" Abigail asked.

"Oh hey, is there any dances or anything big coming up?" Violent asked and Rikka clapped.

"I think I heard about an upcoming football tryouts, and then a football game!" Rikka cheered and so did the other girls.

"So you mean we get to watch cute boys playing football while eating candy?" Abigail winked and the girls laughed.

"Never knew football could be my kinda game!" Wendy giggled. As Mystery came running downstairs.

"Okay it's ready!" She placed her backpack on the floor. The girls ran upstairs and outside; and they were breathless. "Ta-da!"

There were three huge trampolines connected to each other while two bubbleblowing machines on each side of the trampolines. There were a few lights lit up so the bubbles shone brightly.

"Oh my god! YAY!" Lindsay gasped and started bouncing on the trampolines and everyone followed. "I LOVE BUBBLES!" Lindsay screamed.

OoOoOoOo

"So, now what do we do?" Turbo asked, and Lemmy nodded and yawned.

"Yeah, I'm bored and tired."

"You guys wanna go see what the girls are doing?" Iggy asked and everyone shrugged.

"It's getting kinda late, 11:00 PM." Nick read off his phone. He put his phone back down until it rang.

"EEEEEEEEKKK!" Roy screamed, and everyone raised an eyebrow (Wait do they even have eyebrows?). "I mean uh, who the heck is calling?" Nick picked up his phone and smirked.

"Uh Larry your crush is calling." Larry blushed and everyone laughed as Nick answered. "Shh." He whispered. He put it on speaker and they heard shouting.

"GUYS STAND STILL I DROPPED MY PHONE! Oh crud where is it?" They heard Lindsay shout.

"Here Lindsay I'll help you look." They heard Lizzie mumbled as Lindsay screamed.

"NO! A PUDDLE OH MY GRAMBI HOLY MUSHROOM!" Lindsay screamed as they heard subtle running. "Oh thank grambi it didn't land in there and why is it on a call with someone? Eh whatevs!" Lindsay left the call on and the boys laughed.

"Did you find your phone?" Abigail asked.

"Yeah it almost fell in a puddle but I saved it and it's on a call with someone but it's probably my mom! So can we inside now?"

"Yeah sure. Hey we should see what the boys are doing!" Wendy suggested and the boys paled.

"YES let's do that!" Mystery cheered.

"I don't know, would they get annoyed?" Rikka asked.

"Let's find out!" Violent cheered as they ran off until the boys heard Lindsay run back to the phone.

"Oh my grambi I forgot my call! Let's see... Nick? What? How do I even have him in my contacts? Oh yeahhh I added everyone. HIIII NICK HIII!" Lindsay shouted.

"Uh hey Linds! Wassup?"

"Linds? Uh okay! Oh not much, the girls are gonna pay you a visit though! Whatcha up to, hmm?"

"Not much, OH LARRY WANNA SAY HI TO YOUR GIRLFRIE-" Lindsay raised an eyebrow as she heard screams and then Wendy.

"What the heck are you doofuses doing? Who are you on the phone with?"

"HI WENDY IT'S LINDSAY!"

"Lindsay? You guys are on the phone with Lindsay?" Wendy laughed.

"Yeah Larry was just about to say hi." Nick said and Lindsay smiled over the phone.

"HI LARRY!" Larry blushed.

"Hey, Lindsay." She blushed when she heard someone mumble 'Those lovebirds.' Most likely Ludwig. They continued the phone call until they made Lindsay go to the basement.

OoOoOoOo

"I'm tiiired." Violent whined and Ludwig growled.

"Go sleep."

"Noooooo." Lindsay giggled and sat up.

"It's 4 AM and I'm not tired! Let's do something fun!" She stood up and Abigail nodded.

"Yeah, Roy entertain us. Everyone else is basically asleep. Violent's half-dead and so is Ludwig." Roy grumbled and got a laptop.

"You girls heard of slender man?" Abigail nodded and Lindsay sat there.

"What's slender man?" Roy and Abigail laughed.

"Oh Lindsay, be prepared." Abigail said in a demonic voice.

OoOo The next day OoOo

"Abigail I can't believe Lindsay fell asleep before you guys saw slender man!" Violent laughed and Rikka paled.

"I hate slender man, thank grambi I was asleep!" Rikka said as Abigail laughed. By now they were all walking to school, girls way ahead of the boys.

"I guess last night wasn't that much of a failure." Wendy smiled and Mystery laughed.

"I knew it would be awesome!"

"So, do you guys wanna do it again in a week? Huh? Huh? Do ya?" Lemmy bounced up and down.

"Meh." "I guess." "If it'll be more fun." "Heck nah!" Were the responses and Lemmy smiled.

"Another day at school, another day. This is getting boring." Larry said and everyone nodded. As they walked in the school, Sylvester sighed with a grin on his face. Larry took notice and raised an eyebrow (Okay sereously do koopas even HAVE eyebrows?!).

"Who ya thinking of?" Larry whispered and Sylvester jumped.

"Uh, um, oh uh... Wendy." Larry laughed and patted his back.

"Go ask her out! I think she'll say yes, hopefully!" Sylvester sighed as they headed to class.

**OkayeveryoneIamsosorryfornotupdatingquicklyIhadaba dcaseofwriter'sblockonthischapterpleasedon'tkillme !**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 : New Relationships

**Okay time for chapter 6! OH AND WE HAVE NEW JOINERS AGAIN YAY! Please welcome Alli owned by AlliTheSuperGenius004 and Katie Rush by RikaOathkeeper!**

**Disclaimer : UM IN CASE YOU HAVEN'T NOTICED I DON'T OWN THE KOOPALINGS! I also don't own Dimentio, Mimi, or Mr. L. I own Lindsay and Abigail, kookylover98 owns Violent, Candygirl4226 owns Mystery, supermask owns Turbo, AlliTheSuperGenius004 owns Alli, TravixMan owns Lizzie and Nick, DriftedDaisy owns Rikka, RikaOathkeeper owns Katie, and Westerncaves owns Sylvester! **

Lindsay squealed as Mystery, Abigail and Violent chased her.

"LINDSAY GET YOUR BUTT OVER HERE!" Violent growled and Lindsay giggled.

"Uh Lindsay whatcha doing?" She ran behind Turbo and Lemmy and laughed.

"Shhh I'm hiding!" She watched as Mystery, Violent and Abigail all ran past. When they disappeared, she stopped hiding. "Thank gosh!" They looked at her and she gulped.

"What did you do?" Lemmy asked with a smile.

"... Um, I shouted out Abigail and Violent's crushes out loud and they started chasing me and Mystery decided to help them." She gasped as Larry and Ludwig passed. "I need to go hide! Shh!" She snuck over and pulled Larry and Ludwig to a corner of the hallway. "SHHHH! I'm hiding."

"Hiding from who?" Larry asked and Lindsay sighed.

"Violent, Mystery, and Abigail."

"Nice to know you're scared." Lindsay looked behind to see the three of them as she screamed. They grabbed her by her arms and Lindsay screamed again.

"HELP ME HELP ME KILLERS I'M GONNA BE MURDERED HELP MEEE! SOMEONE HELP ME PLEAASE POOR INNOCENT GIRL GOING TO BE MURDERED!" Lindsay screamed at the top of her lungs. Wendy walked up and crossed her arms.

"Guys, Iggy just went deaf from Lindsay's screams. Can you let her go?" Violent gasped.

"No! She has betrayed us!" Abigail nodded and Lindsay got out of their grasp and hid behind Wendy.

"I did no such thing! I just shouted ABIGAIL LIKES R-"

"SHUT UP YOU LITTLE DEVIL!" Lindsay screamed and ran off. She hid behind a corner and got her springy shoes on and bounced off. "Geez." Abigail muttered as she walked off as Ludwig and Larry approached.

"So vhat exactly just happened?" Ludwig asked.

"Nothing, just forget it." Violent muttered as the bell rang for class.

OoOoOoOo

GROUP MUSTACHE SUNGLASSES

"I wanna name this group CARAMEL CORN!" Lindsay cheered, as did Lemmy, Larry, Iggy, Lizzie, and Mystery.

"No." Roy growled.

"Awh." Lindsay pouted and hugged Larry as he blushed and hugged back.

"So who thinks Sylvester is gonna ask Wendy out?" Iggy asked loudly and Wendy whipped her head around.

"Stupid brother..." She muttered and everyone laughed.

"So when is my baby brother going to ask out Lindsay?" Roy asked and Larry blushed.

"Now would be a perfect time!" Mystery laughed.

"EVERYONE GETCHO SUNGLASSES!" Lemmy yelled and everyone put on some shades.

"Lindsay will you-" Lindsay cut off Larry.

"YES!" Lindsay threw off her sunglasses and hugged Larry while everyone 'Awww'd!

OoOoOoOo

GROUP WEDDING CAKE

"Good morning everyone!" Abigail chirped.

"Someone's in a good mood." Ludwig remarked and Abigail nodded.

"Yep!"

"Did you do something to Lindsay?" Wendy asked.

"Whaaaat? Pfft, nah. I got Roy to do something to her after." Everyone sweatdropped and Abigail put her hands on her hips. "What?! Geez, a girl can't have some fun around here." Everyone sat in their seats and started a conversation.

"I want wedding cake." Morton said.

"When do you never?" Sylvester asked and rolled his eyes.

"Hmph, I guess never!" Morton laughed, until he got caught off by a loud voice.

"So who thinks Sylvester is gonna ask Wendy out?" Iggy practically screamed from across the room, and Wendy whipped her head around and glared.

"Stupid brother..." She mumbled and Abigail raised an eyebrow at Sylvester.

"Dude? Perfect timing!" Nick nudged.

"Uh... um... oh look Ms. L is about to speak!" Sylvester pointed and Ms. L started speaking.

OoOoOoOo

So the day dragged on slowly; except for one thing.

"Where's Lemmy...?" Lizzie asked. Everyone looked around, and saw no Lemmy. Iggy was the most sad, so Lizzie comforted him. "It's fine Iggy, I'm sure he'll turn up-"

"TURBO!" Everyone turned to the voice, and a koopa troopa girl came running up. She had blue eyes, and was blonde. She also had red shoes and a red dress. "Guess what?! I'm transferring to this school!" Turbo gasped and smiled.

"Guys, this is my sister Katie!" Katie smiled, until she noticed Wendy.

"Turbo DON'T tell me you're friends with her!" Wendy glared at Katie. "You know what happened that summer!" Katie growled.

"Oh please it wasn't my fault you had bug bites the size of the moon!"

"Yeah sure, whatever Wendy. Let's go Turbo." Katie grabbed Turbo's arm and yanked him away.

"Wendy...?" Violent smirked as everyone turned to look at her.

"I didn't do it! I swear!" She protested. "She's just jealous of my looks." Wendy said as she flipped her hair.

"Wendy, she's prettier than you. Why would she be jealous?" Roy asked and Wendy growled.

"SHUT UP!" Wendy screamed, and she stormed off.

"What's Wendy mad about?" Lemmy asked, and everyone jumped. "Oh yeah! I forgot, I saw Alli in the hallway so I went to go say hi!" Lemmy smiled as a girl walked up. She had dark brown hair with a pink and black bow, and hazel eyes with thin glasses over her eyes. She had a black ring on her finger, with a pink shirt and a butterfly design coming out of the corner. She also had a jean skort with black leggings.

"Hi guys!" Alli waved to the koopalings, and turned to the rest. "I'm Alli, nice to meet you guys!" Everyone smiled and introduced themselves as Violent gasped.

"Wait, we never did tell the guys about the football tryouts, did we?" Violent asked as the boys gasped. "...I guess we didn't. Guys I saw a poster for football tryouts over there!" Violent said as she pointed to a sign-up sheet down the hall. Almost all the boys ran off to go sign up except for Ludwig, Lemmy, and Iggy.

"... I want caramel corn." Lindsay pouted and Alli smiled.

"I have some!" She gave some to Lindsay and everyone screamed.

"LINDSAY NO!" Violent sceamed as Lindsay whimpered.

"B-but it's my caramel corn now..." She pouted.

"No, Lindsay." Mystery pointed a finger and Alli slowly took her caramel corn back as an announcement started.

"_Alright everyone, tomorrow we will be having football tryouts so I recommend all boys wanting to try out meet in the gymnasium. Thank you and have a great day._" Everyone laughed as the boys from far squealed like little girls.

"Boys. I will never understand them." Mystery sighed.

"Neither will I, but what are we gonna do?" Rikka laughed as the boys ran over.

"Well I better start practicing for tryouts tomorrow." Roy said as he stretched.

"Yeah me too I mean I'm not too in shape but-" Roy leaned over and slapped Morton as Morton was stunned. "OW Whatcha do that for?!" Roy and Abigail laughed as Morton rubbed his cheek.

"So anyways, I also heard there were cheerleader tryouts-" Roy started as Alli and Violent screamed from Wendy knocking them over and running to go try out.

"...Someone's crazy." Abigail muttered.

"Finally you admit it!" Lindsay smiled and Abigail glared.

"What did you just say..?" Lindsay paled and screamed as she tried to bounce away. "GET YOUR BUTT OVER HERE LINDSAY ARIANA PENNINGTON!" Abigail growled as Lindsay screamed again.

"GET THEM!" Everyone yelled as they ran after the two.

"ABIGAIL I'M SORRY JUST DON'T HURT ME!" Lindsay screamed. The bell rang for the next class, and Lindsay gulped. She bounced off to gym, as Abigail skidded to a stop and turned around for drama.

"YOU GOT LUCKY, LINDSAY!" Everyone heard Lindsay scream from far, and Abigail walked off.

"So what classes do you guys have?" Alli asked, and Lemmy cheered.

"GYMMIE GYMMIE YAY! TIME TO BEAT LARRY!" Larry growled and Alli laughed.

It ended up that Lindsay, Alli, Lemmy, Larry, Nick, Violent, Mystery, Lizzie and Wendy had gym while Abigail, Roy, Morton, Iggy, Rikka, Ludwig, Nick, Lindsay and Turbo had drama.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7 : New Dances!

**So. SO. SOOOO NOW WE WILL START CHAPTER 7 BY WELCOMING KOKORO HANA BY PrincessKokoro, DAN BONES BY Supergamer5, CJ BY Coooool123 AND ZORILLA AND ZORRO AVATAR BY FlowerPowerX3! ENJOY Y'ALL! Oh I also have another OC. Say hi to Juliet! She will be dating whoever. If anyone wants to make a male OC date her that they own, I'll be more than happy to make them date her! If no one wants to, she'll date Morton. He deserves someone. **

**Disclaimer : I DON'T OWN ANYONE BESIDES ABIGAIL, JULIET AND LINDSAY. Coooool123 owns CJ, FlowerPowerX3 owns Zorilla and Zorro, Supergamer5 owns Dan Bones, DriftedDaisy owns Rikka, CandyGirl4226 owns Mystery, PrincessKokoro owns Kokoro Hana, kookylover98 owns Violent, TravixMan owns Lizzie and Nick, RikaOathkeeper owns Katie, supermask owns Turbo AND Westerncaves owns Sylvester! Ah geez that was long. **

The day dragged on, as the end of the day came near as Alli ran screaming down the hall.

"THERE'SASCHOOLDANCEOHMYGOSHILOVETHOSEI'MSOEXCITED ICAN'TCALMDOWN-" Alli yelled as Roy cut her off.

"Yeah I didn't catch that, did you guys?" Everyone shook their head and Alli sweatdropped.

"There is a SCHOOL DANCE! Like to celebrate the beginning of the school year!" Alli smiled. "So, um Lemmy, do you wanna go with me...?" Alli asked.

"Sure! When is it?" Lemmy grinned.

"This weekend, at 7:00 PM! See you there!" Alli smiled so much her face hurted, but she didn't care as she ran off.

"You're going with me. Got it? Good." Roy pointed at Abigail and she blushed.

"Uh okay!" She smiled slightly.

"What we people talkin' 'bout?" A girl popped out of nowhere. She had curly light brunette hair in a high ponytail. She had purple eyes and light pink lips; it also looked like she had mascara. She had a jean vest with a purple tank top under saying 'Free Hugs'. She also had galaxy leggings, with purple flats.

"Oh guys this is my friend I met yesterday, Juliet!" Lindsay introduced Juliet.

"Juliet Shmooliet, who cares?" A voice said from behind. Everyone turned around and saw another girl. She had light brown long hair with curls that went to the end of her shoulders. She had a white shirt with roses and a skull, she also had black ripped jeans with black boots, and a jean jacket; she also had pale green eyes.

"Excusez-moi, mais qui dit tu peut juge ma nom?" Juliet smirked and the girl raised an eyebrow

"What's your problem, frenchie?" She shot back.

"Pardon but who the heck are you?" Abigail asked.

"What's it to ya?" Everyone waited, and she sighed. "Name's Zorilla."

"Nice to meet you Zorilla!" Lindsay smiled, and Zorilla took a rough step forward, causing Lindsay to hide behind Morton. "S-sorry..."

"Whatever." Zorilla sighed.

"I see you guys have met my annoying sister." Another voice said.

"And I see you're still following me everywhere, Zorro." Zorilla growled. "Meet my bro, Zorro."

"Hello guys and gorgeous lookin' girls." Zorro winked and the girls smiled.

"Well I'd better be gettin' to class, bye!" Juliet smiled, and Zorilla gasped.

"You speak english?" Juliet rolled her eyes and laughed.

"Oui. I speak english et francais when I want, or to mess with someone!" Zorilla growled as Juliet ran off.

"I suppose ve should all get going too." Ludwig said and everyone nodded, except for Zorro.

"Nah, I'll pass." Abigail gasped at this.

"You're skipping?" She asked and he nodded. "Can I come with?"

"Abigail! No!" Lindsay pouted and Abigail stuck her tongue out.

"Yeah sure, if ya want." Zorro shrugged and the two walked off.

"Now my bestie isn't here." Lindsay pouted, as Iggy and Lemmy hugged her.

"You can hang out with us!" Lemmy smiled and Iggy nodded.

"Okay!" Lindsay smiled. "C'mon Lizzie!" Lizzie grinned and the four skipped off as Turbo and Katie ran up.

"Did you guys hear there's football tryouts right now?" Turbo asked and Katie huffed.

"I still think you should try something better, like baking or pottery or SOMETHING!"

"Whatever, so-" Turbo got cut off as Mystery screamed. "What is it?" Turbo asked.

"Something touched my leg, I swear!" Everyone looked around but nothing was near them.

"Okay then, as I was saying-"

"HOLY KOOPA! That girls right, something just touched my arm!" Zorilla growled. Wendy turned around and came face-to-face with a dark dry bones. He had a black spiked mohawk, with red eyes. He also had shades and black shoes.

"AHHHH!" Wendy screamed as she slapped him and he blinked.

"I'm a dry bones, I can't feel anything." He growled and Wendy gulped.

"ANYWAYS, What the HECK do you think you're doing?" Violent snapped her fingers.

"Playing pranks! I always do this thing, not to be mean to people but for the fun of it!" Some laughed, but not Wendy. Oh no, Wendy glared at him and he glared back.

"Aaaanyways," Nick pushed the two apart and looked at the dry bones. "What's your name, dude?"

"I'm Bones, Dan Bones." They all turned their heads as a girl came skipping down the hall.

"Heyyyy she looks nice!" Violent smiled and walked up. "Hi I'm Violent!"

"Heya, I'm Kokoro Hana!"

"Coolio! So what class do you have next?" The two continued skipping/walking down the hall, talking about random stuff.

"Okay then. I'm gonna go try to make friends, so, bye." Mystery walked off, and everyone huffed.

Mystery approached a girl with a black hoodie over a red shirt, with beige pants. She had brown hair with light and dark shades of brown in it. She had multicoloured eyes, and black glasses. She also had brown hiking shoes!

"Hi! I'm Mystery!" The girl just looked at her and huffed.

"Cj. Now if you'll excuse me..." Cj tried to take off, but Mystery followed.

"So... wanna be friends?" Mystery asked with a smile, and Cj just looked at her. No happy expression, no sad expression. You could call it, bored. "Hey! I should introduce you to my friends!" Cj's eyes widened, and she tried to leave.

"No thank you- GAHH!" Mystery pulled her arm (She didn't hurt her) towards her friends and Cj sighed.

OoOoOoOo

"...Blah di bloobity blah, bleh blah bloh..." Was all Roy could hear, he was too busy staring at Abigail.

'_Do I actually... like her that way? No, I can't. Wait... why can't I..? It's not like King Dad won't approve._' Roy smirked as everyone continued talking around him. '_If she doesn't like me that way... dad needs to let me borrow the sack, 'cause I'll be ready for some kidnapping!_' Roy laughed out loud and Kokoro poked his forehead as the teacher spoke up.

"ATTENTION EVERYONE! Since there has been a LOT of new students this year, I will be making NEW seating arrangements! Ahem," She wrote the new groups on the board.

**Lizzie, Turbo, Kokoro, Roy, Wendy**

**Abigail, Morton, Iggy, Nick, Dan**

**Cj, Lindsay, Zorro, Lemmy, Mystery**

**Violent, Rikka, Ludwig, Larry**

**Katie, Sylvester, Juliet, Zorilla**

"You may all pick a name for your group, but nothing..." The teacher looked at Roy. "Inappropriate." Roy scoffed, and smirked.

GROUP WE ARE AWESOMAZING

"I like our name!" Lizzie cheered.

"So do I! Only thing is, Roy ain't awesome." Wendy laughed with Turbo and Lizzie and Roy growled.

"Well that's mean but okay!" Kokoro smiled.

"AAAAAAAAnyways, Roy why are you daydreaming? Is it about a girl? IT IS ISN'T IT?! Gasp! Roy has a crush!" Wendy squealed.

"What- NO I DON'T. OKAY. I DON'T." Roy growled, lifting up his fist while Turbo tisked.

"Uh uh uh, Roy. You have to be gentlemen to ladies; not an idiot." Turbo smirked as Roy rolled his eyes.

"Turbo, in case you haven't noticed, Wendy is a man." Wendy shrieked at this, and glared.

"Why you little...!"

"Hey hey, no fighting!" Lizzie and Kokoro said at the same time. Roy huffed and slouched down as the bell rang, and everyone raced out, just to go home.

**Horrible ending, I know, I know, but hey! I updated! I apologize for everyone waiting! I will try to hurry with updating next time, so enjoy this chapter! **


End file.
